Presentation applications permit users to add animation effects to one or more objects of a presentation. The animation effects may include fade in, fade out, fly in, spin, grow, and shrink, as well as many other animation effects, or different animation effects. Timings of the animation effects may occur after an occurrence of an event such as, for example, clicking on an object with a pointing device, after completion of a previous animation effect, simultaneously with one or more other animation effects, or after an occurrence of another event.
Some presentation applications provide a facility for a user to create complicated custom animation effects for an object. Creation of complicated custom animation effects may be difficult and time consuming. If a user of existing presentation applications sees animation effects, which the user desires to copy to other objects in a same or different presentation, the user may spend a considerable amount of time painstakingly recreating the animation effects with respect to each of the other objects.